


A Proposal of Sorts

by Scientia_Fantasia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Healthy Relationships, M/M, actual communication, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2045868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scientia_Fantasia/pseuds/Scientia_Fantasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony pulls off the least shitty public proposal of all time</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proposal of Sorts

**Author's Note:**

> kind of a missing scene sort of thing from the last fic i wrote but not necessarily related, it didn't fit in the other narrative so i just put it here because jesus christ how adorable

“So, you know I’m always one for over-the-top, flashy type things.”

Steve looked up at Tony from his spot on the couch.

“…I have noticed something to that effect,” Steve said, raising an eyebrow. Where was this conversation coming from?

“But, um…there are always things that need to be…discussed in private. I think. Or, I’ve kind of come to realize.”

Steve raised his other eyebrow. “I’m listening.”

“Right. So, um,” Tony said, “We should…”

He held his hands out, mouth stubbornly closed. He waved his hands a bit, beckoning for the words to come. “I just mean…I kind of…you don’t have to answer right now, I’m just kind of bringing it up, but uh…”

Steve leaned back on the couch, waiting patiently.

“I…want to…get married,” Tony said.

Steve stared at him.

Tony put his face in his hands. “That…came out wrong. But!” he looked up at Steve again, attempting a smile, “I mean it! I just…I was kind of thinking it would be fun to do one of those, uh, public proposal type things. But public in this case would probably mean like a billion people…maybe literally a billion people, who knows. So, I…maybe this is kind of defeating the purpose but I thought I would ask your permission first.”

“You’re asking my permission to propose to me?”

“Yeah. I guess.”

Steve smiled. Then he sighed, and stood up, and went over to Tony, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting their foreheads together. Tony looked away. Well, that was fine.

“Thank you,” said Steve.

“Hm…?”

“For asking first. It does seem a little silly, but I’d rather you be a little silly than put me on the spot in front of maybe literally a billion people.”

“Yeah, I thought that might be the case.”

Steve kissed him, and Tony put his arms around Steve’s shoulders. He decided not to point out Tony standing ever-so-slightly on his toes in order to reach.

“…so…” Tony prompted, eyebrows raised. “Should I leave you time to think about it, or…”

“Hm…no.”

“No?”

“No, I don’t need time to think about it. Go ahead. Do your worst.”

Tony grinned, bouncing slightly. “Really?”

“Really.”

“Can I surprise you?”

“Oh, you should definitely surprise me.”

 

* * *

 

 

Steve tried not to be on edge about it, and for the most part he succeeded, though he did check the bottom of his wine glass a few too many times whenever they went out to a fancy restaurant. He didn’t think a restaurant would really be Tony’s style, though—when he said a billion, he probably _meant_ a billion. But whenever Steve did think about it—which was a little more often than he’d like to admit—he couldn’t quite pin a guess down as to when Tony was planning on doing it. Steve had a standing invite to all of Tony’s big appearances and talks, but surprisingly little of those were actually flashy, and Steve didn’t reliably attend those, anyways.

He spent a few months not really knowing what to expect. Then he saw a test flyer sitting on the corner of Tony’s desk—a flier for the Stark Expo.

A worldwide event.

Steve sighed, rubbing his forehead.

What had he gotten himself into.

 

* * *

 

 

There were thousands of people there, just in that room. Steve had the honor of getting to sit right in front, but he could hear them screaming when Tony came out on stage, flashing them all a winning smile. Steve could see at least five cameras from where he was sitting, broadcasting to god knew how many stations, and he knew there had to be more around that he couldn’t see.

Tony hadn’t exactly told him that this was the night, but Steve liked to think he knew the man well enough to tell what he was planning. And if Steve was right…well, he’d put on his best suit for a reason.

He was nervous, but not unbearably so. He’d done worse things in front of crowds—and in worse outfits.

“I think we should all extend a big thanks to the woman who made this all possible,” Tony was saying, leaning into the microphone and remaining as collected as ever, “Ms. Pepper Potts, who kept me sane throughout this whole thing by taking almost everything out of my hands and handling it on her own. This should really be called Potts Expo, actually, but we already had the signs made.” He paused, letting the audience laugh and applaud. “And last but not least,” he said, after the noise died down to a manageable amount, “let’s all give a warm welcome to tonight’s very special guest, who hasn’t stepped foot in a Stark Expo since the 1940’s—my dearest, darlingest sweetheart, Mr. Steve Rogers.”

The crowd erupted, almost as loud as it had when Tony first stepped on stage, and Steve couldn’t help but cover his face, laughing at the attention.

“Oh, what’s that?” Tony said into the microphone, theatrically questioning tone and all, “You all want Captain America to come up on stage?”

He was met with a wall of screams even louder than the first, and Steve could feel his stomach doing flips. So this was how it’s going to be, huh.

“Well, I’ll see what I can do.”

Tony dug around in his pocket for a moment, and then pulled out his cell phone, pressing a few buttons before holding it close to the microphone, letting the ringing fill the hall. Steve’s phone started buzzing in his pocket. Well, he supposed he was on speakerphone, then.

He pulled his phone out, and answered it.

“Hello, Tony,” he said, and his staticy echo answered back.

“Your adoring fans are waiting,” Tony said, and Steve couldn’t help but grin.

“I’ll be right there,” he said, and hung up just in time for everyone to start screaming again. He put his phone away and went up to the stage, effortlessly pulling himself up and going to stand next to Tony, much to the crowd’s delight. Tony threw an arm around his shoulders and pulled him down to place a kiss on his cheek, and then pulled the microphone off of its stand.

“How are you enjoying the night so far, honey?” he asked, and then angled the microphone towards Steve. But before Steve could so much as open his mouth, Tony had taken the microphone back. “That’s good to hear,” he said, and a ripple of laughter ran through the crowd. “What exhibit are you the most excited to see?” A brief moment with the microphone again. “Really? We have about five of those at home, you know. So, who throws a better party, me or my dad?”

Steve grabbed the microphone this time, and Tony had no choice but to let him have it. “Definitely you,” he said, and then gave the microphone back.

“You know, you ruined my routine, but I’ll allow it,” Tony said. More laughter. “Just one more question.”

He put the microphone back on its stand, and then stuck his hand in his pocket again, this time pulling out a small box, opening it, and holding it there for Steve to see. In it was—of course—a ring, smooth and silver, as far as Steve could tell.

“This is, um,” Tony started, and Steve looked back up at him to see he was nervous. It was an unfamiliar look on him. “This is palladium from the first arc reactor I built to keep my heart running. I melted down a few million dollars’ worth of technology to make this thing, so you better appreciate the ring, at least.”

Steve smiled, and put a hand on one of Tony’s arms, squeezing lightly in encouragement. There wasn’t anyone else there. Just the two of them.

“I thought I’d give it to you,” Tony continued, “because…my heart belongs to you now. So…” he laughed slightly, shaking his head. “Captain Steven Grant Rogers. Will you marry me?”

A few gasps from the audience, and Steve couldn’t help but laugh.

“Yes, Tony,” he said, picking up the ring and sliding it onto his finger. A perfect fit. Naturally. “Yes, of course I will.”

And the crowd went wild.

Steve hardly noticed that, though. He just watched Tony, watched as he let go of the act for once in his life and Steve could see the utter relief in his expression.

Tony hadn’t thought he was going to say yes.

Steve put his hands on Tony’s waist, pulling him in for a kiss, and felt Tony’s smile against his.

“I love you,” Steve said, leaning down to talk into his ear, still barely audible over the crowd.

“You’re a crazy man, Rogers,” Tony replied. “But I guess I love you, too.”


End file.
